


Trains of thoughts

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 January 2009. Written from Yoite's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trains of thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 28 January 2009. Written from Yoite's POV.

A mosquito passes by him, what is left in his ear is just a persistent whistle.

Yoite keeps his eyes glued to the ceiling and slowly brings his left hand to the offended ear.

He doesn't wear gloves now, now that he is alone and the night covers everything. He traces the contour of the earlobe with his index, he doesn't mind how cold his finger is despite the fact that the room is filled with the hot summer air. He shifts and face the window instead of the ceiling, outside a car passes and other whistles echo inside his skull, a soft sigh escapes his thin lips.

"What was I thinking about"?

He has noticed that lately the trains of his thoughts tend to derail and get lost and stop, somewhere in that grey space between his desire and Miharu. There should be a mountain of corrugated iron by now in that little space, he thinks. Not that he minds of course. He shouldn't mind anything and besides…may be it's better that they get lost.

Indeed when his thoughts don't get stuck in narrow passages they still are confusing, just threads of images, nothing vaguely coherent anymore.

He closes is eyes and slowly images began to form under his eyelids. He remember that when he was little he believed that dreams came from the outside and cunningly crawled past his shut eyelids…

He has this sensation, that from when he was little nothing has really changed, except for those images. They used to crawl and now they dance slowly in front of his pupils, in front of his still little heart.

He has never listened very much to music during his limbic life but he's quite sure that the perfect soundtrack for tonight dance should be classical music, something with lots of violins and clarinets…he doesn't remember exactly which kind of sound they make but he remember that it's wonderful.

He takes a deep breath and watches imges passing, just without logical order, as always.

An ice-cream, pale little fingers, apples, Yukimi's lemonade, his own old hat, glow-worms over a small lake, little bare feet of a Yoite that is no longer alive.

He feels that his eyes are becoming hot and watery, he wants to open them but something tells him that he is not allowed to do so until the show is on…and then here they are, those huge green eyes. He holds his breath every time he sees them and wonders how is it possible that a pair of eyes could be so strong and so soft at the same time, so distant and dull and then few milliseconds after so near and alive.

"May be I should just stop wondering".

Eyes still closed he falls asleep, the corners of his mouth lightly tugged up.

Another train stops in that little grey space, no corrugated metal for once, just peaceful silence in the carriages and stars blinking shyly in the grey sky above.


End file.
